Appeal
by Sadako Pegasun
Summary: An ambush on Rhyas Hawke late in Hightown is swiftly ended by a Vengeance-Possessed Anders, after which she finds herself in the midst of another ambush shortly after, a la Anders.  Prompt!fill for the meme inspired by fill for said prompt


Hullo! ^-^ Look! Something new! This was a prompt fill for the Dragon Age K!Meme that was inspired not by the actual prompt, but the first fill before I finished reading it. (Which was _AMAZING_, btw)

It's a shameless one-shot PWP (Well, slightish plot, but not much really.) and I'm sorta happy with the outcome XD; I just wish I could have added more, but my mind refused to give me anything else T-T;

Here's the disclaimer:

_**All characters, settings, and the like involved in the fic's plot are property of Bioware/EA Games. I claim no ownership over any part of them, but this story was written by me, and inspired by and based on 'Dragon Age 2', and it's storyline. (And inspired by an awesomely-awesome fill in the K!meme)**_

The prompt will be posted at the bottom =) Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Appeal<strong>

They were on her in a blur of darkness and blades. Thugs. Thieves. Bandits. And here she thought they'd gotten rid of them all. Rhyas Hawke could only move so fast with her shield and sword and heavy armor – of course she got a scrape here, and a bang upside the head there. But what she didn't expect was a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye. As if in slow motion, she turned to see that same blue coming toward her like a wave. A familiar power radiated around her and she closed her eyes, gasping in , the forms that meant to attack her were melting into ash as they were met with the power of Rhyas's ally. Anders.

Where had he come from? What was he doing in Hightown so late at night? But she could hardly see him, he was in the middle of the maelstrom of Vengeance's blaze. Instead, she decided to close her eyes again. She dropped her sword and shield, and raised her arms. She welcomed the warm caress of power that washed over her, letting it slip through and around and under her armor. It healed her aches and her bruises, even going as far as to heal the little scrap her dog had given her on accident earlier that day.

Rhyas felt the power begin to subside, and she slowly opened her eyes. His back was to her, and his head was turned to the left, looking to the ground. His arms were down, but his stance was wide – tense – still prepared for an unknown assault. His grip on his staff was just as tense as he slowly lifted his head. He turned to face Rhyas, his form still wavering with the fury of Vengeance. His gaze was narrowed, fixed on her now, and she couldn't help but stare back.

Rhyas was slack-jawed, awestruck by the harsh, undeniable beauty of Anders, even like this. Loose whisps of his hair wavered slightly from it's tie, his pale skin and unshaven scruff added to what physically attracted Rhyas to the mage, regardless of who – or what – he was.

Anders stared at her for what seemed like moments on end, and all Rhyas could do was stare back. She remained frozen as the grip on his weapon loosened, and his staff clattered to the ground. Rhyas was still as Anders paced toward her, quickly closing the distance between them.

He swept her into his arms and kissed her roughly. Rhyas gasped, giving him the access he aimed for to her tongue. She melted into his embrace, kissing him back and returning the fire he gave to her in his kiss.

She felt so warm in his arms as he kissed her, not just from the power that flowed freely from him, but from finally being able to touch him like this. She gripped the back of his neck tightly, careful not to pull his hair with her gauntlet.

Rhyas felt the aura of Vengeance's power begin to wane as the passion of the kiss began to die. Then, it was gentle, and it was only Anders. She began to curse her plated-armor, inhibiting the feel of his hands as her.

Rhyas's eyes remained closed as Anders pulled out of the kiss. He stared at her through his own honey-warm eyes, darkened with unsated desire. Rhyas bit her lip, and his gaze fell to her mouth. He looked back up to her again before he spoke.

"I shouldn't have done that." He said, though he didn't sound displeased to have kissed her so thoroughly. "I'm sorry." Anders began to pull away, but Rhyas held tightly to the back of his neck.

"I'm not." She said, forcing his mouth back to her's. She groaned as he began to kiss her again. Anders brought his hands to Rhyas's face, that being the only skin her armor gave him access to, and she moaned at his touch. She pulled out of the kiss and stepped away. She grabbed his hand and began pulling him along the streets of Hightown. She took any and every shortcut she could think of back to the Old Amell Estate with Anders in tow, keeping up behind her.

Rhyas all but crashed through the door with him, and pulled him inside with her. She shut the door and turned around just in time to find Anders pinning her to the door, and working fervently at the buckles and latches to her armor. She wrenched off her gauntlets and threw them to the floor before she began tugging at the assorted clasps and buttons to his robes. Her chest piece came loose, and was pulled over her head as Rhyas worked Anders's jacket and pauldrons down his shoulders and off his arms. Once the armor and robes hit the floor, Anders stepped away from the door with a breathless Rhyas and began to drag her quickly from the entry room, to the receiving room, to the stairs, where he swept her into his arms with an ease that wasn't usually granted to a mage – especially since Rhyas was still wearing the lower half of her armor.

His need to kiss and touch her was more insistent as he raced up the stairs with her in his arms. He was pressing kisses everywhere, to her cheeks, her neck, her collarbone – there he nibbled a little, and Rhyas moaned shamelessly at the attention. Before she knew it, she was being thrown onto her bed, and the scramble to get naked was on. More pieces of armor were thrown carelessly to the floor, various pieces of cloth were torn away to reveal the desired bare skin underneath. Once the last scrap of cloth was removed, Anders pulled out the tie from Rhyas's stubby ponytail, allowing her chin-length red hair brushed her skin. Anders pinned her to the bed, kissing her, touching any and every inch of skin he could get to.

Rhyas sighed in contentment at the feel of Anders's skin against her's.

"Maker's breath, you're so beautiful." He whispered into her neck, "I can't get enough of you, Rhyas." She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Anders, take me, please, love." She begged. He moaned at her plea. She spread her legs to let him settle between them and whimpered. She felt the head of his erection just touching her, barely so.

"L-last chance to stop..." Anders shivered, hesitating, as if he was fighting to pause. While she appreciated the gesture, she didn't want to stop. Rhyas wove her fingers into his hair and nibbled at his lower lip. He moaned, raising his hips to align himself with her entrance and Rhyas held her breath. She kissed Anders as he entered her, and moaned while arching her hips to meet his. He was sheathed inside her quickly. She was already so wet and ready for him.

"Oh, Rhyas, you feel so..." Anders couldn't find the necessary concentration to finish his sentence. He shivered as he began to move through her with a delicious, toe-curling friction. Anders wrapped an arm around her waist – putting his weight into the bed with said arm – and cradled the back of her neck with the other one. He pressed his hips tight to her, grinding them against her. Rhyas cried out softly at the motion before Anders began to set a brutal, needy pace.

Rhyas had always thought Anders would be a gentle lover their first time, but she didn't care now. She liked this rough, insistent side of Anders, especially because he was always giving to everyone else and always forgot about himself. She didn't mind if he did things his way, as long as it was with her.

"Rhyas, oh, sweetheart!" He moaned, gripping the back of her neck tightly. She shivered again.

"Say my name again." She begged, leaning into nibble his ear. Anders groaned.

"Rhyas, love." He moaned. His pace quickened, his grip tightened, and his body tensed.

Rhyas whimpered. He was close already? But, Maker, she didn't want this to stop.

"Rhyas," He groaned, he buried his face into the coverlet, letting out a loud groan. He was pounding into her now, and he groaned again, a little louder, but muffled by the blanket.

"I want to hear you, Anders," Rhyas begged, "Let me hear you." He turned his head toward her and kissed her roughly, sweat forming at his forehead and temples. He pressed himself deep inside her, against her hips, and continued grinding. Rhyas whimpered, feeling him begin to swell against her tight channel. He must be so close, and he felt so good inside of her. She didn't want this to end.

Anders moaned into the kiss, rough and demanding.

"Rhyas, I love you." He said roughly into her mouth.

"I love you too, Anders." She moaned back. She wrapped her arms tightly around his back and her legs just as tightly around his waist. She gasped as Anders moaned again, the slight change in position was hitting _just_ the right spot.

"Oh, Anders." She gasped, her breath hitching.

"Rhyas." He breathed, he bit his lip, fighting to keep from going over the edge before she did. Then, Anders gave a small, deep laugh that reverberated in his chest.

"What's so fu-_Oh!_" Rhyas gasped, feeling a jolt. It was inside of her, and it hit just where Anders was grinding against.

"'Oh!' is right, darling." He teased, nuzzling her face, "Did you think I would be so selfish a lover?"

"No, but – Ah!" She was cut off as he did it again, a jolt – no, a shock, like static electricity, but stronger, and not so sharp.

"No, 'buts', sweetheart. Now, be a good girl, and come with me." He groaned, his voice deeper, and husky with desire.

"Anders!" Rhyas cried, pressing her hips as tight as she could to his, and pulling him even tighter with her legs – which were shaking from the rush of feelings washing through her. She gasped, suddenly, she saw nothing but white in the pitch black, and she felt herself tighten around Anders's cock. She heard him cry out as he began pounding her again, at least as well as he was able with her holding his hips so tightly.

Rhyas's lips opened to let out a wail of her own as she felt a steady wave of shocks against that spot inside of her. She felt herself soak Anders's hardness and hips, her fluids slipping between them to wash across their stomachs and over the inside of her thighs.

Rhyas lay there breathless as Anders collapsed on her, holding her tightly against him. He was massaging her neck slowly as their breathing slowed and their hearts calmed.

Anders pressed a kiss to Rhyas's sweaty forehead brushing her bangs away from her face with his nose and lips. While it didn't accomplish much in regards to moving her hair aside, the gesture made Rhyas melt.

"You are so beautiful, Rhyas." Anders said softly. He slowly pulled away from her, forcing her to let loose her leg-lock on his waist. He slid down her body, and licked a trail up her stomach where she was slick with her fluids. Rhyas cooed as he licked up to her breast. She moaned as he nibbled at the underside of it, then took a nipple in his mouth and suckled it.

"Anders!" She cried, weaving her fingers into his hair. He pulled away, lifting himself up to return to her and kiss her lips gently.

"I couldn't resist," He admitted playfully, "It would be a crime to completely ignore such beautiful breasts. Next time, I'll see to it they get a proper treatment." Anders dropped to his side and pulled Rhyas with him. "But tonight, I couldn't help myself. I had to have you."

"What happened to 'You don't want to do this', and 'I'll only hurt you', hmm?" Rhyas teased as she snuggled up to him, "Not that I'm complaining, merely making an observation."

"I'm... Not quite sure?" Anders said honestly, "I had a strange feeling after we left the Hanged Man tonight and I had to follow you home. I'm glad I did though, besides having gotten the chance to have my wicked way with you." Rhyas giggled, deciding not to comment and let Anders finish with his story. "But while fighting the bandits, things were getting out of hand on my end, and I lost control. It was so strange, I remember everything disappearing but you." Anders looked down to Rhyas, cupping a hand to her cheek. He caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. "Next thing I knew, I was kissing you senseless, and I couldn't stop."

"Well, I don't think you wanted to anyway." Rhyas said smartly, grinning. "But then again, neither did I."

Then, Rhyas paled and she shot up, "Our weapons! We left them in the street!"

"Hush now, we can get them in a little while," Anders said, sitting up to pull Rhyas back into his arms. "If they're not there, then I'm sure we can get new ones tomorrow." Rhyas bit her lip in thought.

"I suppose so..." She admitted. Her sword and shield were nothing special, they had no real sentimental value. They were just something she picked up in the market after they came back from their venture into the Deep Roads to replace her old, dull sword and flimsy wooden buckler. Maybe it was time to replace them anyhow? "Besides, your staff looked ready to go to splinters."

"Now, wait a min-" Anders paused before pulling Rhyas back down to the bed with him. "No, no, you're right. I probably should have replaced it months ago." He admitted. Rhyas giggled.

"I'll get you a new one tomorrow. It'll not only be shinier, but it'll be a sharp, pointy one, in case you need to gouge someone's eye out or run them through and twist some innards."

"Can it have a great pair of breasts on it too?" Rhyas's head shot up at that remark. She started at Anders as he grinned back. Her mouth opened and shut a few times, hoping to have a response before she opened it each time, but failed spectacularly each time.

"You make the most stunning fish impression." Anders joked. Rhyas swatted him on the arm, at which he pulled away and laughed.

"You know what this fish needs?" She laughed, "A bath!"

"But you taste good like this." Anders said, pulling her into his arms. He began kissing and nibbling her shoulder. Rhyas shivered and tilted her head back. He nibbled and licked his way up her neck.

"Anders, so soon?" She moaned.

"Maybe," He whispered against her neck, "I can't get enough of you." Rhyas gripped his shoulders as he licked the shell of her ear. Then, Anders paused. He held Rhyas against him, not moving for a moment.

"Anders?" She asked, looking to him, "Is something the matter?"

"What? No." He replied. He slowly pulled away, looking to Rhyas curiously, "Justice, he's...Quiet. Unusually quiet."

"Isn't that a good thing?" She teased as she leaned toward him. She pressed a tender kiss to his chin before running her tongue over his jaw. Anders moaned.

"Well, maybe, I don't know?" He closed his eyes, gripping Rhyas's waist. "Love, please, give me a minute." Rhyas gave a small sigh before she pulled away. She leaned against the head of the bed, drumming her fingers on the now damp blanket. After only a moment of thought, Anders found himself staring at her, and his eyes became lidded and filled with want of her. Rhyas returned his look with a desire-fraught gaze of her own. She ran her her hand over the bedspread to her thigh. She trailed her hand up to her stomach and slid it to her breast, and began kneading it gently. Anders's mouth opened slightly as she ran her thumb across her nipple, and Rhyas moaned.

Anders growled before he was on her again, kissing her with the same passion as the first kiss in the Hightown. He groaned, and a ripple of power washed over Rhyas. His hand gripped her elbow and pulled her hand away from her breast. He slid his hand from her elbow to her shoulder, raising the hairs on her arm with a crackle of power in it's wake. Anders paused for a moment, his lips pressed to hers as he gripped her shoulder. He pushed her away slowly, and stared at her.

"I – I think Justice doesn't mind..." Anders said softly. He leaned in and kissed her collarbone. "In fact, he's giving me some rather _interesting_ suggestions as to what I should do to make you scream my name."

"And what would those be?" Rhyas said breathless as she leaned back into the bed.

"I think I'd rather show you, and keep you guessing." Anders murmured against her skin before pinning her to the matress. "Right until the part where all you can say is my name."

"Oooo! Tell me more!" Rhyas said excitedly before Anders silenced her lips with a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Here's the prompt:<p>

_"So we all know that the in-game logic behind Vengeance is that Anders had too much anger, and somehow that corrupted Justice, yes? So, what would happen if over the three+ years that Anders was busy aching for Hawke, all of that pent up desire corrupted Justice even more, making him more... lustful?_

_This anon has a particular love for Dom!Anders, so would be totally into Anders acting on his pent-up desires in a much more aggressive way - noncon, dubcon, regular con, anything Dom!Anders is just lovely. I'm also partial to F!Hawke but M!Hawke works just as well."_

If you come across the prompt on the k!meme, I TOTALLY advise reading the first fill, my mind, it was blown. =D

Thanks for reading! Please review, them make me smile =) (See? Just the thought of review can make me e-smile!)


End file.
